


The Escapee

by BreathOfHeir



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: 100 percent porn, Bulges and Nooks, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Xeno, but idk man, enjoy the wiggly dicks, hiveswap - Freeform, it's like, just wanted to write some xefros x dammek porn yall, might expand on this one day and make some plot out of it, there is literally no plot lmao, there is no characterization there is no plot, they just do sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfHeir/pseuds/BreathOfHeir
Summary: "Not yet, Tritoh. What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine, right?" He whispers into your ear, removing his sunglasses and casting them aside. "You have to share."Wanted. No one could ever make you feel so wanted.Your peasant body should never be desired, not like this. A burgundy? Never a noble's first choice. Not in a million sweeps. But the Tetrarch made you feel so valued, so cherished. He always made you feel wanted when it came to this.





	The Escapee

Your bloodpusher threatened to beat out of your chest cavity.  
  
     A hand slides down to your inner thigh. The fingers that belonged to said hand left your bare skin tingling wonderfully at their gentle touch. You shiver. This felt undeniably red.  
  
     As red as the disgraceful blood that coursed through your veins.   
  
     The two of you could continue to call yourselves moirails, but in truth, your quadrant had turned to something much more than... platonic. You could call yourselves moirails, but that was a lie with all the exchanged "I love you"s, the hand holding, sleeping together, and as of late -  _this_. This had been going on for a few months now, but neither of you seemed to have any intentions of changing that. What you had going on was beyond pale to the point of no return. You wanted it. He wanted it. And when he wanted it, it only made you want it more.  
  
     "Kiss me."  
  
     You instantly follow the order, bringing your mouth up to his to close the space between your face and the Tetrarch's. His lips are warm and wet, making the kiss a little sloppy - but satisfyingly so. Every now and then his fangs drag across your bottom lip, making you run your fingers even deeper through his hair. You don't even care if he's doing that on purpose. He's doing it and it's driving you blissfully crazy.  
  
     Dammek not explaining things to you was nothing new, and for once, you really don't care.  
  
     Your fingers venture to the top of his head, and you play with the hair at the base of his horns. He kisses you a little harder, his fangs now digging into the inside of your bottom lip. Not hard enough to hurt you, but he's on the verge. He lets out a gasp against your mouth as you dare to massage the darkest portion of his horn, and you slip your tongue through his lips while they're parted. His hand presses into your inner thigh, fingers splaying out over the skin. He'd never admit it, but the Tetrarch actually liked it when you surprised him with little things like that.  
  
     Your tongues find each other and you tilt your head so that you can get more of him. His other hand holds the side of your face, fingers cradling around your jaw in the most delicate way that he can manage. He's always so gentle with you. You never thought someone of your caste would ever be shown such gentleness. You don't know how you got so lucky, but you love him so much for it.  
  
     A few moments pass and he moves his mouth away from yours. You nearly whimper, greedily wanting his lips back on your own, but he presses them to your neck and. Oh god. A soft moan escapes you through your flat teeth as he slowly kisses the exposed skin. You close your eyes and rub his horns with a little more dedication than before, taking the time to graze your fingertips across them. He's gently sucking on the side of your neck, fangs pressed dangerously against your very lifeline. He's never bitten you before. You're not really sure if he's into that sort of thing.   
  
     When did you end up on your back? You don't remember laying down. Just a minute ago you were straddling him on the couch, but now here you are - bare back pressed against the seat of the couch, Dammek's fangs lovingly pressed against your throat. His hand leaves your thigh for a few seconds, almost a few seconds too long, as he steadies himself over you. He eases his body back down, letting his bare chest press against your own, lips never leaving your neck. Your thigh is greeted by his hand once more, and he lets it trail upwards, slowly inching exactly where you want it to be, still gently cradling your face with the other.  
  
     You let your arms loop around him, and he pulls his mouth away from your neck to press a kiss to your jaw.   
  
     "Xefros."  
  
     To your cheek.  
  
     "I love you."  
  
     To your lips.  
  
     "So fucking much."  
  
     Before you can respond (you were probably taking too long anyways, staring at him with a nearly goofy smile and blushing), he slides himself down low, lower, so low that his face is directly in front of your bulge. Oh.   
  
     You prop yourself up on your elbows, and your legs minutely twitch apart as you try to conceal your excitement. He catches on, however, and can't seem to help but grin at you for getting so excited for what was soon to happen. His sunglasses are on, so you can't really see his eyes but you know that he's looking at you. One hand remains on your thigh as the other slides to your unsheathed bulge, fingers wrapping around it and making a shot of pleasure run up your spine. You whisper his name, attaching it to the end of a sigh.   
  
     He truly had you in the palm of his hand, and you would follow him to the ends of Alternia if that was what he wanted. No one made you feel the way the Tetrarch made you feel. You consider yourself lucky, so, so lucky, that he considered you even remotely suitable for one of his quadrants. Even if said quadrant was really just a blurred line.  
  
     Your entire caste is supposed to be devoid of experiencing anything so luxurious as an unscheduled pailing. Brown-bloods like Dammek don't have it that much better. Yet here you are, a piece of lowly burgundy scum being gifted with these feelings by a slightly-less-low brown blood. On top of everything, you and Dammek are not even publicly matesprites.   
  
     What a rebellious little duo you are.  
  
     You try to keep your eyes on him as he guides it into his mouth, but when he starts going you have to close them. Based on what you feel instead of what you can't see, he takes his time sliding his lips down the red length, slowly bringing you in, slowly sliding you back out. Always mindful of his teeth. You can't help but make little sighs and soft moans at the contact, hips threatening to buck into him. He takes you in again and rubs his tongue around you, making the nerves in your bulge tremble. You try to grip the couch, but the material isn't loose enough for you to do that and so you bring your hands to his head, running your fingers through his hair as you rub the area around his horns.  
  
    "Mmngh... oh my g...od..." is the last comprehensible set of words you can make out before it turns to nothing but moans and fast breathing. The Tetrarch runs his tongue down the underside of your bulge, down the most sensitive part. You're shamelessly arching your back when his tongue finds your nook.   
  
     He works your bulge with his free hand while his tongue explores your red slit. This was something new, to have both your nook and bulge stimulated at once. The feeling was unreal. It was forgein and wonderful and the Tetrarch is the only one you would ever trust to make you feel like this. You would greedily take whatever amount of pleasure that he allowed you to feel. He's the only one that could do this to you.  
  
     His hand is nearly tugging on your member and something electric runs through your body, shudders in your abdomen. You can feel it, you're close. You want to warn him but you don't want him to stop either. You're afraid that if you tell him, he'll decide that you've had enough and stop.  
  
     It's too late, you don't even have to say anything because he clearly already knew. Your increasing volume must've blown your cover. He detaches himself from your nook, giving one last lick up your bulge before moving his face up towards yours. Oh  _god,_  you were so close.   
  
     "Not yet, Tritoh. What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine, right?" He whispers into your ear, removing his sunglasses and casting them aside. "You have to share."  
  
      _Wanted._  No one could ever make you feel so wanted.  
  
     Your peasant body should never be desired, not like this. A burgundy? Never a noble's first choice. Not in a million sweeps. But the Tetrarch made you feel so valued, so cherished. He always made you feel wanted when it came to this.  
  
     Face flushing, you feel a small wave of confidence wash over you. A small wave, but still a wave. Your bulge has calmed down enough for you to almost properly use your thinkpan. Right.   
  
     You sit up and pull him into your lap; perhaps it was not such a small wave after all? He smiles at you and rests his face in the crook of your neck. You can feel the heat between his legs on your thighs, and your own bulge twitches against his in interest. His amber member slides around your scarlet one, the slickness familiar and oh, so pleasant. You have to take in some air; you must've been too distracted to breathe, you guess. You let your bulge wiggle it's way around the Tetrarch's, finally tangled, wonderfully tangled. When the tips press against each other his hips twitch inwards, and his bulge pulls yours with his movements. The pressure is amazing and you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning too noisily. His breathing quickens and you feel his breath, hot on your neck.  
  
     Lowbloods are not allowed to feel this kind of pleasure.   
  
     "Dammek... can uh- ah... can I. Can we-"  
  
     "Ah. Yeah.  _Y-yes._ "  
  
     You slowly untangle your bulge from his, savoring the contact for just a few seconds longer. You don't want to seem so eager, but you can't really help it. Your bulge wiggles past the Tetrarch's, making its way to his nook without much of your control. You want nothing more than to bury it deep inside him, where your bulge fit so nicely, as though his body was a scabbard. Most of the time, it was him who was inside of you, stretching your walls with his member and filling you up so wonderfully - but now and again you were due to return the action. Which you would never object to. You were more than happy to make him feel the way he often made you feel. Even if you're really nothing to brag about in the sexual department.  
  
     He loops his arms loosely around your neck and you move your hands to his hips.  
  
     "Okay?" you ask.   
  
     "Yeah." he breathes out, hovering himself up on his knees. A few drops of brown genetic material pool onto your bulge, which waits below his entrance.  _Oh god_  he wanted you. As badly as you wanted him right now. You really like that reaffirmation.  
  
     He begins to lower himself, the folds of his nook resting lightly on your bulge. Your own breath quickens as his slides down lower, taking you in and letting you fill him. His ankles cross around your back, and you mewl into his shoulder. The walls on his nook are so slick, so warm and tight; you can barely control your bulge as it begins to wiggle around. He moans softly into your neck, hands pressing into your shoulder blades for dear life.   
  
     His legs relax some and he uncrosses his ankles behind you, settling to just loop them around you. You take this as a signal that he's ready for you to move. You twist your bulge inside him, feeling everything he had to offer, offering him as much pressure on his walls as you could. You give his hips a light squeeze and work your member around his shameglobes, rubbing and prodding inside him. He groans and turns to rest the side of his head on your shoulder.   
  
     " _God, yes_ \- ah-" he pants. "Xefros,  _yes_."  
  
     You moan into his skin. This was. This was unreal. He was unreal. Your bulge curls around, leisurely rubbing itself against his nook, making your nerves shudder wonderfully. You hope he feels as good as you do right now.   
  
     The Tetrarch's nook twitches, gives your bulge a squeeze. You lean forward into him, a panting and moaning mess. His knees shoot up to press against your ribcage and he  _mewls_. It's a wonderful sound you never though you'd hear from him, ever. You think you could die a happy little burgundy troll if his mewl was the last sound you ever heard.  
  
     You want to hear it again, you need to know that you're the one that made him trill like that. You almost don't believe it.  
  
     Bulge squirming against his walls, you work it deeper inside him and seek out his seedflap. It's in the deepest part of a nook, so you're having to really press into him to find his. He gives out a moan and nearly claws at your back, nook twitching around you again.  
  
     You sigh out his name in between pants, rubbing the tip of your member against his seedflap. You don't quite press inside it, not yet. You curl your bulge upwards, feeling around him again, making him pant at the pressure. His nook twitches wonderfully again, squeezes you longer this time, and he presses his hips further into yours. An embarrassing moan escapes you both, and you almost, almost want to laugh.   
  
     You're pretty sure he's as close as you are, but you decide to take a few extra measures just in case. You want him to feel cherished, just like he always did for you. You rub one hand up and down his back, and use the other to rub the base of his antlers, trying to show him some more affection. He responds to this by pressing his lips against your neck again, kissing up your lifeline and moving back down towards your shoulder. You feel his teeth scrape against you, but he draws them back and just presses a closed mouth to your skin instead. His eyes are squeezed shut and his legs are almost trembling. You know now that it's the right time, and so you let your bulge wiggle upwards against his seedflap. The tip is pressing past the folds and you feel the hitch in his breath. You tell him that it's okay to bite, you don't mind.  
  
     He hesitates, at first, but then you feel his fangs working into your shoulder. You press past the folds entirely, working your bulge so deep inside of him that you're seeing stars. His lower body trembles, and he moans your name around your shoulder, around the bite that he's working into your skin. Copper genetic material rushes down your bulge, pools out of his nook and onto the couch. Some of it has splattered against your stomach from his bulge, but a majority of it ended up on the material of the couch, unfortunately. The two of you hadn't had a bucket ready ahead of time, and you know you'll be regretting it when you're having to scrub the stains out. For now, that is the least of your worries.   
  
     His hips are still jerking lightly against you when you feel a tremble in your own lower body. Your hands fly to his hips to steady yourself. You bury your face in his neck as you come, filling his seedflap with your red slurry and letting out a groan. Once you've finished, you remain inside him a few moments longer, body still rippling in little waves from your orgasm.  
  
     He's rubbing the back of your neck and pressing a few kisses to the side of your head. Finally, you pull out of him and your bulge retracts. A little bit of your genetic material leaks out of him, mixing with his own coppery slurry, but it mostly remained contained in his seedflap. You droop your arms around him in a lazy embrace, keeping your face buried against him. You both sigh, and the coincidental action brings a small smile to your lips.  
  
     "Xefros?" he whispers. He sounds so relaxed, so content.   
  
     "Hm?" you respond, feeling a bit tired.   
  
     "I think," he begins, "I think we should call it quits with this whole quadrant thing. Can I just be yours, and you be mine? Pale? Red? Who fucking cares."  
  
     "Mhm." you hum, nodding your head. That sounded pretty good to you. You've heard of transcending quadrants before. Some sort of relationship like that supposedly existed between a symbol of rebellion and his own disciple, from long, long ago. Some old lowblood tale of a mutant and his partner. You're pretty sure it was just a made-up story, but transcending sounds nice. It sounds fitting.   
  
     Maybe, after he wins the rebellion with you by his side, the lowbloods of the future will tell stories of your own transcend.   
  
     The Cherished and his disciple, his Escapee.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i can't believe you just read this where are your parents  
> Do you look at your dog with the same eyes you read hiveswap porn with  
> DISGUSTING
> 
> lmao just kidding anyways thanks for reading


End file.
